Samurai Girl (Preview)
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Suki always found life so much more sugoi when she went to sleep. She could do anything she wanted, even pick a sword and fight, anime-style. It sure beat listening to Audrey's constant complaining after a long train ride! Not to mention she could think about guys she liked. (A short story connected to my wider series!)


**So, I threw this together in a couple of hours. What better way to beat the Monday blues? Do we have any fans of Suki/Sarah in the house right about now? If we do, this one right here's for you. Lets turn a weaboo into a nineteenth century samurai, shall we?**

 ** **Oh, and one last thing. This chapter will lead on to something else. What is it, you might wonder? You'll find out later on down the line. It's a suprise! Yes indeed, this chapter's a preview for a reason!  
****

 ** **Inspiration for this one goes to the Hip Hop Remix version of the Samurai Champloo ending theme!****

* * *

 **Samurai Girl (Preview)  
**

In the rainfall I shall find my fate, sandals clacking through the waterlogged streets – the heavens open in my name. Beyond the rows of wooden houses and shanty dwellings I tread, hoping, waiting silently, knowing that someday soon, the time will come.

A glint of candlelight guides me, brings me closer and closer to the place I call home. Frenzied footsteps hurry all around me, shuffling across the dirtied ground, yellow glints like catseye gemstones fixating on me from behind the sooty chimneystacks.

I'm far from alone, but that's far from a problem. A stream of Lunar light peers from behind the clouds, its luminescent radiance splitting through the sinister blackness, filling every grimy nook and every filthy cranny with brightness all-seeing.

The coldness of a laugh, bitter and foreboding pulls me to a sharp stop, the flowing sight of red and browns, fabrics and robes, dampened by the torrential force of the elements, wrapping around my sight in an perfect circle.

"A Bandit…. Of course."

It's about time I get serious – show this short-sighted baka' just who they're messing with. Hehe – he won't see me coming, not until it's waaaay too late. No way in heck he knows which cute girl he decided to pull up on the road out of town, right?

A wall of muscle – a gargoyle of an ugly, stinking man – the gross stench of booze filling my nostrils as he comes closer, that scarred, stony expression of his turning upward in a long, threatening smile.

"Lookie who we got here…. What's a pretty little thing like you doing out in the streets so late? If I didn't know any better…."

The way he eyes me up and down, sinister and slimy, his two brown eyes slithering across my curves. He's so like, anything but kawaii. Hmmm, I better get to teaching him a lesson. What kinda guy messes around with a girl when she's busy – on a trip to visit her totally sugoi boyfriend, no less? Talk about rude!

Oh well – doesn't matter. It's totes cute of him to try. Look at him, with that big bad wolf face. He totally thinks he's caught a little lamb for the slaughter doesn't he? _Airashīdesu!_ It's a real shame he smells like stale sake.

The soft glow of silver catches my eye – the perfectly sharpened edge of his katana coming into view, dropplets of rainwater sleeking down the hilt. "I'd say you're looking for trouble there, missy. You walked into the wrong side of town…."

Awww – he gets even cuter by the second! Well – About time, I fire a warning shot, right? What self-respecting swordwoman hacks off a bandit's legs _without_ being polite first?

"Sorry there, mister." I give him a waggle of my finger – my sweetest pouty smile, too. "But I'm gonna have to ask you to be super awesome and step aside. _Odoroku bakari…._ I'm late for a date! My Senpai's waiting in the next village over!"

"Ohhhhh somehow I don't think so."

His laughter roars in my ears as his sandaled feet splash against the ground. He's rooted in place – a stone sentinel in the way. _Kuso_! I know that stance – the sword stance. He's really going to try and take me by force. Fine fine – don't say I didn't warn you, _baka_.

You can have another smile – you've earned it, brave enough as you are. Flipping back my long peroxide locks, gazing down at my tanned, golden hands, I reach for the shiny hilt of my blade.

" _Kore wa saiteidesu…_ but if that's the way you wanna do things… then oooookay."

"Oh this is great!" My attacker cracks a toothy grin – his veiny hands squeezing tight around the edges of his sword. "You're actually gonna fight me, kid? What makes you think you have a chance in hell? I used to be a soldier… an Ashigaru in the Demon King's army! I'll cut ya to pieces!"

Oh wow! He was a soldier! This might make things a teeny tiny bit more interesting. _Watashi wa kōfun shite imasu_. Hehe – now remember your training. First, get a solid grip of your sword, and focus. That's it, breathe in, and breathe out.

"You're dead, girl! Well… I might keep you for myself…. We'll see if I can leave your pretty little face intact."

A gust of air – slaps against me, stinging my face – the tiles of the roofs to the sides of me clattering and clanking. He's gone – nothing but a tiny wisp-like blur to keep a bead on where he is. I'd give it a second or two until he's right in front of me.

Perfect.

Keep on breathing in and out. That's right – relax. You're a tree swaying in the wind, a lovely Sakura tree, its blossoms floating gently toward the lush, green grassy ground on a springtime day. You're _super kuru awesome_.

Tell him – that's right. Tell this vagabond your name.

As I open my eyes those slimy beads stare into me – the edge of a katana, shimmering against the moonlight's glow, mere inches from my throat. Now is time to strike.

"My name," I giggle softly, blowing this brutish ogre of a stranger a mocking kiss, "Is Miss Suki… You're about to feel the blade of a super kawaii lady samurai."

I'm one with the wind – moving freely as the elements in all of their beautiful glory swim through my body. In the blink of an eye, a beat of my heart, a breath of my plush pink lips, I'm behind him.

One swipe – two swipes, and three. A humming sensation, elegent and so very _Kireina_ fills my ears. The requiem carries me, a spray of crimson red, a desperate, chocking gurgle escaping, and in a splash of water, a dark red puddle forming at my feet – there's stillness.

"D-damn," the nameless stranger, a man who so heartedly believed he'd be the victor tonight, coughs a mouthful of fluid and bile, desperately clawing with his fingers against the muddied ground. Now looking so cocky now, are you? Jāku!

"How in the… world? Tha- That… technique… _The Wings of Crane._ How c-can a dirty little peasant girl such as you k-"

A violent heave – a desperate, final scream of the lungs, howls free – the man's face contorting into something of pain and horror. Red water splashes against my sandals, as my foe falls breathless, face-first, into the puddle at my feet.

"Oops…."

Slipping away my sword, giving a gentle bow, the redness of embarrassment rising in my cheeks, I let the hitched air inside my chest find freedom.

"Looks like I got a little carried away…. Gomen-ne! I didn't mean to make such a mess!"

I should get out of here before the rain clears. No way can I let people see me like this, my hair all messy and blood spattering my best sandals!

Still, it's funny – a soundless giggle slips out. How many men underestimate me like this? A bow of respect for my fallen foe is the best I can give now. I'm guessing there's going to be plenty more like him, mistaking me for a pretty face, wanting me for my totally amazing levels of kawaii – making grabby hands for my boobs and my butt.

The warmth heating my cheeks deepens at the thought.

"Nope nope and nooope. Behave yourself, Suki-chan. You're taken…."

A glimmer takes the corner of my eye – silver grabbing my attention as I duck from archway to archway as cover from the rainfall. I'm smiling, the sight of my ring finger filling my heart with glee. Delicately crafted metal, shaped with care and time, hugs against my digit. Oh my – it's so amazing, so _Subarashī_ – no matter how many times I look at it!

With the road out of town behind me – I look ahead with a smile, a wide forested pathway staring back. Wolves howl, cicada's chirp, and as I inhale, the crisp, leafy freshness of clean air fills my lungs. I'm smiling again, unbreakable, unchangeable.

" _Wait for me, Mike-San…. I'm almost home."_

Now there's somebody I'm more than happy to have grabbing at my boobs and my butt. The guy that loves me for who I am. He let me stay with him - let me hold him, kiss him, and he didn't care at all about the person I used to be.

My old name has no meaning. With a sword in my hand and a dream in my heart, I'll face the world. I go by the name of Suki – and I am without a doubt in my mind, a lady samurai.

 _"Hey…. Hey! Sarah! Dammit girl! Wake the fuck up!"_

A haze descends – my head spins in circles. I can't breathe. Slowly but surely the beautiful scenery before me is falling further out of reach, the trees fizzling away into nothingness. Dammit! _Kuso!_ No fair! I don't want to leave! I'm not ready! This place is so pretty.

I'm fading, a flash of light coming closer: it's overtaking everything I can see, inching at my feet. No matter how fast I retreat, back toward the dirty town, its gravelly roads and its nasty ruffians. I can't get away.

"No! No! _Watashi wa nokoritai_!"

The white light catches me, overtakes me, and pulls me in. I'm falling! My heart feels like it's about to pop! No! _Sore wa itai_!

* * *

" _Oh fuck this shit! Wake up girl! Since when's a fucking train ride so tiring?"_

Everything feels so heavy. It's like there's a bag of rocks piled up on top of me. Something cold presses against my face, its contrast to the warmth around me is so not cool! My head's swaying from side to side – something black has a hold over my eyes. I can't see.

"I said wake up!"

That horrible icy feeling gets worse, pressing against my chest! My boobs!

"Hey! Stop! _Yamete_! Quit it!"

I can see a red ourline, blurry and strained, like somebody's gone and put a filter over my eyes. Flickering in and out for more than a few seconds, the redness takes shape, dots of white and frills coming into place too. By the time I'm aware again, a pair of brought ruby eyes are staring right at me!

"At last! You're finally awake! You've been asleep for almost the last hour! Only so many smoke breaks a girl can take before she gets bored!"

An annoyed scoff follows, those red eyes narrowing, moving back. I'm getting a clearer picture now. A girl with pale skin, thin, wrapped up tight in a super kawaii dress with laces and tassels. The smell of tea shakes me a little. It's so obviously coming from the cute white cup sat in front of her.

Now I remember! Audrey! I'd come all this way because Audrey asked me to.

"So," my friend, as quirky as she is, looks down her nose at me, tapping her fingers against the wood of the table. _Ochitsuite_. Take it easy, girl. We have plenty of time! Totes, I'm not going anywhere if you need me this badly.

"This guy I was telling you about… Guess I better show you a picture, yeah? Guy's a real fucking scumbag… smooth talker, gelled hair, always dressed to the nines…"

Audrey snorts – she looks annoyed at the memory of something. I'm not asking, not if she's wearing an expression like _that_.

Slapping her totally adorbs white purse on the counter, she starts rooting around inside. Those thin white fingers of hers are on a mission. Wow, I'm getting really tempted to tell her to calm down. She's so fired up today!

"Here… check it out. Doesn't he have one of those faces you wanna slap the fuck out of?"

The air leaves me – my eyes are going wide. Okay, Suki. Breathe in and breathe out. Calm down. You can't let Audrey see how flustered you're getting. I have to do my best to relax – even though tiny polaroid snap holds a face there's no way I could forget in a hurry.

A guy's staring at me – those pretty green eyes of his are kawaii beyond kawaii. His blond hair's gelled back, reddish shirt unbuttoned, his pinkish lips giving me a grin. Ohhh, _sekushi_! You're as pretty as I remember you being! Hehe, it's a good job I took a snapshot on my phone while you were sleeping.

Audrey sips her tea, growling like an angry little dog when she sets the cup back down. "His name's Mike Winters..."

What she's showing me is easily over nine-thousand on the surprise scale. A tiny gasp slips out of me – one I try my best to cover with a hand over the lips. No, Suki, bad girl. You'll give it away if you keep making things so obvious.

But Mike-San? That same sad, cute guy I found in the bar before? He was messed up like an old Kokeshi doll when we last spent time together. _Hekku,_ he even had a picture of some Mexican girl next to his sink in the bathroom. He was such a sweetie, too. I loved our night together!

I'm beat - defeated. With a sigh I slump against the table. "Auuuuudrey... You woke me up for this?"

"Huh? Course that's why!" She's scowling at me - scary. "The fuck are you complaining for?"

I can't tell her how I really feel, no matter how much I want to. I'm pretty sure I was about to start dreaming about Mike-San all on my own.

"No reason..."

I miss being a Samurai.

 **The End?**

* * *

 **There you go! What did you think of this little side story? Did you enjoy it? Are you thinking about what it might connect to? feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts if you like!  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio! I'll see you in the next chapter of the series!**


End file.
